cathedral_quartetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hoppers
–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Claude Hopper (bass) Connie Hopper (alto) Dean Hopper (lead) Kim Hopper (soprano) Mike Hopper Karlye Hopper | past_members = Claude Hopper (bass) Connie Hopper (alto) Dean Hopper (lead) Kim Hopper (soprano) Mike Hopper Karlye Hopper }} The Hoppers (until 1981: Hopper Brothers and Connie) are a Southern Gospel group from North Carolina. The Hoppers are a family ensemble which first began performing together in 1957. They appeared at the inauguration ceremony for Ronald Reagan in 1981. They won awards for Mixed Vocal Group at the Southern Gospel Music Awards in 1982 and 1983. Kim Greene of The Greenes joined the group in 1989 after marrying vocalist and former drummer Dean Hopper the year before. Their first major hit at Christian radio was "Here I Am", in 1990; they would score many further hits, including "Milk and Honey," "Mention My Name," "Anchor to the Power of the Cross," "Heavenly Sunrise," "That's Him," and "Yes I Am." Mike Hopper married Denice in 1996, who became the group's pianist. In 1998, their version of "Shoutin' Time" became their biggest hit, and the group performed with Bill and Gloria Gaither. They won several further Southern Gospel Music Awards in following years. In addition member Connie Hopper won the career Marvin Norcross Award in 1998. They also performed on the album Tribute To Dottie Rambo, which was a nominee for "Special Event Album of the Year" at the Dove Awards of 1999. The group has appeared on the Gaither Homecoming tour frequently, and Claude and Dean Hopper are members of the board of directors of the North Carolina Gospel Music Hall of Fame. Mike Hopper has appeared on the television program Touched by an Angel. In 2007, the Hoppers signed to the shortly revived Canaan Record Label. Their release, "The Ride", was originally recorded independently, then re-released on the Canaan label. January 2009 brought the first recording under the Canaan umbrella titled, "North America, Live!". With distribution under the Spring Hill Music Group label, the Hoppers have released "Something's Happening" in August 2010. Kim Hopper has released two solo projects, "Imagine" under the Spring Hill Label, and most recently (August 2008) "I Just Wanted You To Know" with Canaan Records. They lanched The Hopper Brothers 2.0 in 2015. Group accolades Favorite Mixed Group Award 1997-98-99-00-01-02-03-05-08-09-10-11-12 Mixed Vocal Group SGMA 1982-83-98-99-00-01 "Hearts-A-Flame" Mixed Group Award 95-96-97 Connie Favorite Alto Award 1998-99-00-15 and the Prestigious Marvin Norcross Award in 1998 Queen of Gospel Music 83-84 Person of the year 2005 Inducted into Southern Gospel Hall of Fame in 2010 Kim Female Vocalist "Hearts-A-Flame" 95-96-97 Female Vocalist SGMA 99 Young Artist Singing News Soprano 97-98-99-00-01-02-03-04-05-06-07-08-09-10-11-12-13-14-15 Female Vocalist Singing News 99-00-01-07-08-09-10-11-12-13-14-15 Female Vocalist Voice Diamonds 99 Michael Favorite Musician 2001-2005 Favorite Artist Web Site 2005 Members Line-ups Hopper Brothers 2.0 Members Line-ups *Claude Hopper - current Bass vocals (1957–present) *Will Hopper - tenor vocals (1957-1983) *Connie Shelton - piano, current Alto vocals (1958–present) *Dean Hopper - drums, bass guitar, current Lead vocals (1983–present) *Kim Greene - current soprano vocals (1989–present) *Mike Hopper - drums, vocals *Lewis Wells - piano (2006-2008) *Josh Simpson - piano (2004-2005; 2011–present) *Denice Hopper - piano (1996-2002) *Rex Foster - piano (1970-1971) *Shannon Childress - piano, vocals (1986-1997) *Greg Bentley - guitar, vocals (1985-1988) *Sharon Watts - vocals (1983-1986) *Johnny Porrazzo - piano, vocals (1972-1975) *Debra Talley - vocals (1979-1982) *Kirk Talley - vocals (1976-1980) *Roger Talley - piano, vocals (1974-1983) *Steve Keen - piano, vocals (1983-1985) *Karlye Hopper - vocals (2007–present) *Jacob Crisp - piano (2009-2011) Discography ;Hopper Brothers and Connie *"Gospel Favorites" (HopperSing Records, 1962) *"5th Anniversary" (HopperSing Records, 1963) *"The Best of the Hopper Brothers and Connie" (HopperSing Records, 1968) *"Try A Little Kindness" (HopperSingRecords, 1969) *"Just Old Time Christians" (HopperSing Records, 1971) *"The Unseen Hand" (HopperSing Records, 1972) *"Jesus Taught Our Hearts To Sing" (Calvary Records, 1972) *"Our Kind of Gospel" (Calvary Records, 1973) *"Sing For...Impact International" (HopperSing Records, 1973) *"Sing Gospel Classics" (Trail Records, 1974) *"Thank God For The Old Rugged Cross" (Trail Records, 1974) *"Greater Than Before" (Supreme Records, 1974) *"A Live and a Singin" (Trail Records, 1974) *"I'm Going There" (Hymnstone Records, 1974) *"Lord Help Me Bury The Hatchet" (QCA Records, 1975) *"Higher" (QCA Records, 1976) *"A Unique Experience" (QCA Records, 1977) *"Highly Seasoned" (Supreme Records, 1977) *"Collector's Edition" (HopperSing Records, 1977) *"Something Going On" (Supreme Records, 1978) *"Garment of Praise" (Trail Records, 1979) *"Home Grown" (Supreme Records, 1979) *"Live" (Supreme Records, 1980) *"God Will Provide" (Trail Records, 1980) *"Home Is Where The Heart Is" (Supreme Records, 1981) ;The Hoppers *"Blessings" (HopperSing Records, 1982) *"Come To The Wedding" (Lifeline Records, 1982) *"Think On The Good Things" (Lifeline Records, 1983) *"Traveling Right" (HopperSing Records, 1984) *"I Know What Lies Ahead" (Lifeline Records, 1984) *"Citizen of Two Worlds" (HopperSing Records, 1985) *"Smoke of the Battle" (HopperSing Records, 1986) *"Whosoever Will" (HopperSing Records, 1987) *"Stand For Jesus" (Sonlite Records, 1987) *"He's Still God Live" (Sonlite Records, 1988) *"On These Grounds" (Sonlite Records, 1990) *"Heavenly Sunrise" (Sonlite Records, 1991) *"Mention My Name" (Sonlite Records, 1993) *"One More Time" (Sonlite Records, 1993) *"Never Thirst Again" (Sonlite, 1994) *"A Christmas Story Live" (Sonlite Records, 1994) *"Anchor to the Power of the Cross'' (Homeland, 1995)'' *"Timepieces Vol. 1" (Sonlite, 1997) *"40 Years Forever To Be Remembered" (HopperSing Records, 1997) *"Forever Settled" (Homeland, 1997) *"Timepieces Vol. 2" (Sonlite, 1998) *"One Foundation" (Homeland, 1998) *"Joy for the Journey" (Homeland, 1999) *"Shoutin' Time: The Best of the Hoppers" (Homeland, 2000) *"Classics:Live in Greenville" (Homeland, 2000) *"Power" (Spring Hill, 2000) *"Great Joy" (FarmHouse Productions, 2001) *"Steppin' Out" (Spring Hill, 2002) *"Imagine" (Spring Hill, 2003) *"Great Day (Spring Hill, 2003) *"Generations" (Spring Hill, 2005) *"Classic Hits" (Sonlite, 2005) *"The Ride" (Hoppers Music/Canaan Records, 2006/2007) *"I Just Wanted You To Know" (Canaan, 2008) *"North America Live" (Canaan, 2009) *"Unforgettable" (Hoppers Music/Mansion Entertainment, 2009) *"The Best of the Hoppers: from the Gaither Homecoming Series" (Gaither Music Group, 2010) *"Something's Happening" (Hoppers Music/Spring Hill, 2010) *"Hymns: A Classic Collection" (Hoppers Music, 2011) *"Count Me In" (Hoppers Music, 2012) *"Generations/Joy for the Journey: Hymns for the Millennium" (Hoppers Music, 2013) of former projects on double CD *"Kids" (Hoppers Music, 2014) *"Life is Good" (Daywind, 2016) References *class=artist|id=p212746/biography|pure_url=yes}} The Hoppers at Allmusic *Encyclopedia of American Gospel Music *Tollbooth.org External links *Official Website *http://www.sghistory.com/index.php?n=H.Hoppers Southern Gospel History: The Hoppers Category:Musical groups from North Carolina Category:Southern gospel performers